Disposable absorbent articles each comprising an inner sheet, an outer sheet and an absorbent structure sandwiched between these inner and outer sheets wherein the article includes a display area is known. For example, PTL 1 (JP 2004-298571 A) discloses a disposable absorbent article having a display area printed as a pattern of straight heavy lines and adapted to be visually recognized from the outer side of an outer sheet and PTL 2 (JP 2002-360620 A) discloses a urine pad having printed, front-rear displaying layers adapted to be visually recognized from the inner sheet. According to the disclosures of these PTL 1 and PTL 2, the printed display area provided on the article, respectively, allows the user to distinguish the inner and outer sides of the absorbent article from each other and to distinguish the front and rear sides of the absorbent article from each other.